RU High School
by FoxxyRed
Summary: Naruto has come from a rough life, and now must go to RU High School. The School is average, however its the people that makes Naruto feel that he must keep his mask on so that he will not be hurt again.
1. Prologue

A/N: This not a first chapter, its just the prologue. I know what people think of it, and based on the reviews I will either continue writing this story, or continue writing this story unitl I have another idea. Please feel free to review, I do not appreciate flames, but I do respect people who are trying to help my writing interest more people.

--

It should have not come as a surprise to Naruto, that he didn't get invited to the party. Even before he graduated from the middle school, Naruto was never what one could call popular. Sakura birthday was next week, and there was going to be a surprise party for her, but of course he was not confided in with the information directly. Many of Naruto's peers were stupid enough to fall for Naruto's carefree mask. But that was exactly what it was a mask. The boy's life was defiantly not easy. When Naruto was five his parents were killed in a car crash, and he was forced to live with his estrange Uncle. However, family is one of the last thing Naruto would call that man.

The Uncle forced Naruto to do extraneous labor in and outside the house, even when he was young. The physical labor did not end there. Uncle ran a dirty brothel in which men and women were considered "entertainers", and forced Naruto to work there when he wasn't in school or busy with house chores. When Naruto was sixteen- years- old, he was mistake for one of the special "entertainers" and a drunken man cornered him. When Naruto was found two hours later, he was beaten and molested with tear tracks running down his face. Of course the Uncle denied everything when the Social Worker stopped by on a surprise visit, only to witness the withdrawal teen that had huge brusies.

Naruto was quickly shipped off to an orphanage and because no one would adopt him, he was soon released to make dues on his own. The government program promised to pay only for public schooling, and a small one bedroom apartment. And with that said, lets us rejoin to present day, where Naruto is at the end of the first quarter in his new school, Richard Ulric High, also known as RU High.

**Present day**:

'_Please don't call on me… please don't call me….' _

"NARUTO, are you paying attention, answer the question on the board." The teacher was Miss. Fern, a clearly miserable woman who was not ashamed of embarrassing her students.

"Its… I think….I don't know Miss." It couldn't sound more pathetic, but Naruto was trying his best to keep up in the class. With working long hours at the coffee café, to pay rent, he had no energy to sit up for the rest of the night to study.

"Of course you don't, I don't understand why you were put in my class if you can barely keep up," the teacher said.

"I'm… I'm… so-.." At this point Naruto's face was burning from embarrassment. It wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't for the fact that the same routine happened almost everyday. Half of Naruto's teachers liked him, because they all heard he lived on his own and figured he must have been too much, for a foster parent to handle. The teachers also assumed that Naruto played games all week and too lazy to pick up a book.

" I don't wan to hear it, Sakura could you please show Naruto what would be the right answer to this simple question."

Sakura got up gracefully and answered the question, and waked back to her seat in such style but not without giving Naruto a snobby look. Tears filled Naruto eyes, and he tried with all his might to keep them in, so that he would not seem weak, but it was to no success. Humiliated again, Naruto just got up and left the classroom, rushing off to the bathroom to wash his face. He barged the door open, not expecting that someone was coming out at the same exact time.

"What the hell is wrong with you!!" Sasuke, was yelling as loud as he could after he was pushed on his butt.

He was by all definition, the most popular guy in school. Sasuke came from an extremely wealthy family, of the multinational corporation Toyota. In addition to his huge bank account, he was beyond handsome; on more than one occasion he modeled for his father's corporation, just because he knew women worshipped him as a sex-god. Sasuke was every girls dream, and it didn't hurt that he was in the top 10 of his class.

"Oh!! I'm so sorry, I just need..." Naruto tried to redeemed his action, and than realized who exactly he was talking too. Sasuke may have been all the girls' dream, but he was Naruto's nightmare, and to confront him with tears running down his face did not help Naruto relax.

--

A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic. since three years. Please give me reviews, good and back, I want to make this stories for the fans. If anyone has any suggestions, just include it in the reviews and I might use it. Check out my profile also, I just recently updated it.

RU High School, is soon to be gay story as Nar/? as the couple. If anyone has an issue with homosexual stories, by law you have the right to your opinion, but do not bore me by sharing it.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm a little disappointed for only getting one review, but here's Chapter 1 anyway. I hope more people review this time, it would really reassure me that there are people actually reading the story.

--

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, as he frivolously tried to wipe away and stray tears that were on his face. This wasn't the first time these two have encountered. Since the first quarter of school Sasuke's friends had done everything to get Naruto to leave, including filling his locker with the school's lunch jelly. Rumors had spread to the parents that before Naruto came to RU, he was working in a brothel, as what? None of the parents knew for sure, but they were convinced that the blond boy was a whore. With no parental guidance, or even a legacy name, most of the students' parents did not want their children to associate with Naruto. How does Sasuke fit in all this? Because Sasuke was the richest in the school, he was always the center of everything. Although Sasuke did not engaged in any of the bulling, he did not outwardly tell his friends to stop.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke...I ...I didn't see you there." Naruto tried to give his short apology and proceed to another bathroom, when he heard laughter. Turning around, Naruto saw Sasuke chuckling as he stared head on at Naruto.

"What are you doing Uzumaki, running to the bathroom to cry? What are you some girl?" Sasuke quickly got up to dust, himself off, and left the bathroom after saying his icy remark. He did not expect Naruto to punch him as he walked by. After the punch was thrown, Sasuke steady himself, he was about to beat the blond to a pulp, when he looked up. Naruto's face was all red from anger and frustration, but there were ten times as much tears than, before. This totally convinced Sasuke that the new kid definitely had some issues.

Naruto did not stick around to find out what Sasuke would possibly do to him after he hit him, he ran out of the front school doors to the park that was about two blocks away. He loved the park very much, because it reminded him of the one that his parents took him to frequently when he was younger. Sitting on the bench, Naruto made no attempt to brush the tears away. All the stress he had to deal with were bottle up inside, and he wanted to let it all out, without feeling ashamed. One would think that crying in public, is kind of embarrassing, however going back to the roach infested apartment was not appealing either. While sitting on the bench for half an hour, Naruto felt a shadow cast over him.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

" ..." The man over him looked so much like Sasuke but he knew it couldn't be, because of the height difference. The jaw line, eyes, and hair looked so similar, that the stranger had to be related to the bastard.

"Why are you crying, Naruto?" The look alike knew he surprised Naruto, by knowing his name but he didn't care. He tried to keep it a secret, but he was a sucker for crying kids, it was just so damn sad. Slowly Itachi sat next to Naruto on the bench and without breaking eye contact.

"H...H...How do you know my name?" It was hard talking with the lump in his throat, but Naruto was more than curious and afraid. When Itachi sat down on the bench, Naruto couldn't fight the instinct to create more space between them and moved over as far as he could to the other end of the bench.

Itachi took in Naruto's reaction before he answered, "My younger brother, Sasuke, goes to school with you. I'm Itachi. Tell me why you're crying, it doesn't seem like you have anyone one else to confide in. I'm all ears."

Naruto felt a little uncomfortable, but Itachi came off like a trustful person. By telling someone about his problems, Naruto hoped it would help him feel better, and to live his life as normally as possible.

To tell as story, one most start from the beginning and that is exactly where Naruto started. He told Itachi about his parents' death, his Uncle, the molestation, his job and finally the bullying at school at both the student body and faculty's end. As promise, Itachi did not interrupt at all as Naruto spoke. He took everything in and listened to every word. By the end, Naruto eyes were dried up, but he felt vulnerable for telling a complete stranger his life.

"Please... don't tell anybody. If anyone knew..." Naruto did not need to finish the sentence, he was sure the Itachi knew why to keep such a private secret, private.

"Come with me Naruto. I think its time that you had someone looking after you properly." Itachi knew it was strange, but he wanted to help the blond so much. Itachi knew his brother and he were spoiled rich kids, and to see Naruto, an innocent boy go through so much, just bothered him. It must have been faith that steered Itachi into the park. He was sure at this point that he must do anything he could to help Naruto.

"What do you mean? Where are you going to take me? The Social Worker said I was taken old to be adopted from the orphanage, and the government paid for my schooling and the first month rent for my apartment. I really do not need anything from anyone. I can look after myself." Naruto's little declaration did not come as a surprise to Itachi. "You need stability, and a family like structure. I can give that to you. I live in an enormous house, which is way too big for just me. I go to my parents' house pretty often as well, but I'm sure they will accept you. If you want you can keep your job but you won't have to worry about paying for food or to rest of the years rent for the apartment."

"What about Sasuke, I don't think he would like it if he knew, the person he loathes is staying with his brother. Also I don't even know much about you, how can I trust you?"

"My brother is an ass, to put it frankly. He's spoil but he will get over it. I'm 32 years old. My favorite color is crimson. The longest relationship I've had was two months, but I'm still looking. I love clubbing and skiing. I'm a graduate from RU High, and went to Yale after that. Now work at my family's corporation, Toyota. Oh yeah, and I have a black lab named Rufus. You should trust me, because you have no one else to trust Naruto. Basically the only thing you should be worrying about is yourself. So... do you want to live with me? I won't force you to answer right away so if you want more time tell me."

Naruto felt himself get emotional. Itachi was like a guardian angel, even though he didn't know him for that long. Naruto felt he could trust him, and hoped his offer was genuine. As Naruto was thinking about the tempting offer, Itachi got up and started to leave the park, after leaving piece of paper with his contact information for Naruto.

"Wait! Itachi!" Naruto felt he didn't need time to think to make the best decision. He wanted to live with Itachi, and have everything he promised to give him. Itachi turned to face Naruto, after hearing his name called. "I want to live with you!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to where Itachi was standing, near the open gates of the park.

"Are you sure Naruto? I know this is a big change for you." Itachi knelt in front of Naruto so he could see if there was any doubt in Naruto's eyes.

"I'm sure, Itachi. I... I don't want to be alone anymore and if your house is as big as you say it is, we could throw a party sometime!" Naruto gave Itachi an excited smile, that made Itachi just want to hug him, so he did.

Naruto felt a little uncomfortable for a minute but then returned the embrace with just as much squeeze. Everything was going to be different now, hopefully for the better.

--

A/N: I hope you guys like this Chapter. I know Sasuke comes off as a bastard, but who knows maybe that will change. I also want to clarify that Itachi is not gay and trying to start a relationship with Naruto. He is just a support system and a temporary parental guardian. Please review and I'll upload the next chapter even sooner.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter, but first I would like to thanks all my reviews:

Bored2Deth

bookworm-chan

ayakane

Out of Breath

Thanks a lot for the support, and I hope I get more soon! I would also like to give thanks to my new beta, syarafire! If it wasn't for you my fics. would be shit, seriously.

--

Naruto followed Itachi up the steps of his mansion. Before they arrived, Itachi drove Naruto to his apartment so he could pick up anything he wanted to bring over. There weren't many personal possessions Naruto wanted to keep. Itachi promised to buy a whole new wardrobe for him, so there were only a few things with sentimental value that Naruto wanted to bring to his new home. He had a picture of himself with his family and his mother's locket. Naruto felt that felt that it wasn't "manly" to wear a locket, but sometimes he would wear his mother's locket under his clothes, because it made him feel close to her. The locket had two pictures. The first one was a picture of his mom and dad after they got married; the other picture was Naruto in his mother's lap when he was three. Other than the locket, picture, and a few school books, Naruto didn't have any other personal possessions that he wanted to bring.

Naruto continued following Itachi up the stunning staircase as he admired his place. First of all, it was huge. Itachi had already given him a tour of the first floor, and he said that his bedroom was upstairs.

" And this will be your room, Naruto." Itachi stepped aside so Naruto could analyze his new bedroom. It was much more than Naruto was hoped for. There was queen-size bed against one wall, with red bedsheets and an extremely inviting comforter. A plasma screen television was on the wall directly in front of the bed. Parallel from that wall was a white mini-couch and a small brick electric fireplace. Naruto walked over to bed and eyed the whole room, than looked at Itachi.

" This is amazing, Itachi. I don't know how I'll ever repay you. This is almost twice the size of my apartment."

" There is one way you could repay me. Keep your grades up, your nose clean, and please try to stay away from Sasuke. Now the cook is making dinner right now, so be down in 20 minutes." With that said Itachi left Naruto in his new room.

--

Naruto woke up the next day, Saturday morning, to the bright sun. Last night had been great. After dinner, Itachi took Naruto to see a movie, and then they had ice cream.Before the night ended, Itachi promised Naruto that he would take him shopping the next morning. True to his words, when Naruto came down the staircase he found Itachi waiting patiently beside the front door with a pair of Gucci sunglasses on.

" Hey, you're up. There's a tiny change in plans; I was called in for an emergency conference so Sasuke's going to go shopping with you. I know I told you to keep your distance from him the other night, but hey, this is a great opportunity for the two of you to bond. You okay with that?" Itachi's voice was very calm and controlled as he told Naruto the change of plan. Suddenly he looked up from his PDA to watch Naruto's reaction.

" I guess that's okay. But Itachi... I...I don't have that much money to –" Naruto was cut off by a chuckle from Itachi.

" I wasn't going to make you pay for your new clothes, anyway. Here's my credit card. Go crazy, just don't buy a car or anything. Sasuke will help you out; he dresses expensive as it is. So I'm gonna go; have fun." Itachi walked over to Naruto and ruffed up his hair before heading towards the door.

" Oh, and Sasuke will be here in an hour and a half." Itachi added, nodding towards Naruto and closing the door behind him.

Naruto was little bitter that Itachi left him with Sasuke for the day. With the spare time, Naruto took a shower in the enormous bathroom that was a part of his bedroom, ate breakfast, and then just chilled on the couch. As he was watching Greek, he was startled by the door bell. Reluctantly, Naruto got up and opened the door.

There was immediate tension between the two when Naruto opened the door. One could tell that Sasuke did not want to be at the doorstep at this moment.

" Hey, you ready to go? I want this over with as soon as possible." Sasuke glared at Naruto before turning and heading towards his black BMW. Naruto followed stubbornly and sat in the front seat. He slumped in his seat and crossed his arms, eyes narrowed in annoyance, as Sasuke began backing out of the driveway. _' This is going to be horrible.' _As soon as the thought went through Naruto's head, Sasuke spoke up. "Don't even think about touching the radio." Then they were off.

It took Sasuke and Naruto an hour to get to the outlet, since they got stuck in traffic. When the boys arrived, Sasuke immediate dragged Naruto off to all the popular stores, not wanting to waste any time.

"Okay, idiot, here's Abercrombie and Fitch. They have a ton of stuff that you could wear for school." Sasuke strode confidently into the store; his approach seemed to demand respect and assistance from the workers.

A teenage worker at the store, rapidly approached Naruto and Sasuke as they came through the door. "How can I help you guys today? I'm Travis."

As everyone knows, the people that work at Abercrombie and Fitch are almost always as hot as the models one sees selling the clothes. The guy talking to Naruto and Sasuke, Travis, was about 6 feet tall, had chestnut brown eyes and a shade darker eyes. To put it simply, he was pretty HOT!! Travis wasn't very discreet as he checked out Sasuke, which caused a blush to cover Naruto's face. Sasuke, on the other hand, kept his cool, "We'll tell you when we need your help, Travis. Naruto, come on, I want you to try this on."

The two made their way over to the shirt rack; Sasuke immediately went to a black shirt and handed it over to Naruto. "Try this on." Hesitantly, Naruto went to the changing room to try on the shirt, while Sasuke waited impatiently outside. When the teen emerged, Sasuke couldn't help but enjoy the view. Naruto looked amazing in the shirt. It was a little smaller than he anticipated, but that was better because it highlighted Naruto's abs. "What do you think, Sasuke?" Naruto said sarcastically as he emerged from the changing room.

"It looks fine. Take off the shirt, but wait in the changing room; I saw some other stuff you could get."

After two hours, Naruto had a whole new wardrobe just from A&F. Sasuke picked out pants, shorts, shirts, t-shirts, sweatshirts, everything. Naruto was extremely self-conscious about the pile of clothes Sasuke chose, especially the low riding jeans. Every time Naruto asked the bastard how the items looked, Sasuke would reply with a simple fine. The remark wasn't as flattering as Naruto had hoped, but he took it. Unbeknown to Naruto, Sasuke was feeling a slight attraction a faint attraction to Naruto.

_' Who would imagine that, the idiot could look... slightly attractive in the right clothes.'_

At the cash register, Naruto presented Itachi's credit card to the cashier. "So not only are you living with my brother, you're taking his money, too. I would think you could at least afford your clothes." Sasuke whispered the harsh remark directly into Naruto's ear so no one could overhear.

"It's not like that, Sasuke..." Naruto couldn't think of any way to defend himself on the spot. He was begrudgingly grateful to Sasuke for aiding him, although he also upset that he accepted the bastard's help. He hoped that after today their relationship towards each other would be different.

" Whatever." Sasuke left the store, leaving Naruto to trail behind with his bags of clothes. Of course, Sasuke did not even offer to help Naruto with the heavy bags. As Sasuke kept walking, he didn't notice Naruto struggling excessively with the numerous bags creating a great distance between the two. In ten minutes, Naruto found himself lost in the outlet, and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

_' W...W...Where is he?_'

--

A/N: Thank you all for reading the new chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I update, so keep that in mind. Next time I'll put up an even longer chapter, I know this is short compared to other fics.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I am really sorry, you guys must have thought I wasn't updating because I was writing an amazingly long chapter. Unfortunately it was exam week for me, so I was studying my ass off _(it probably didn't help either anyway but I tried.) _Also a reminder I will like to throw out is that this will not be an ItaNaru fic. But I still have not decided on the couple yet. If anyone has any opinion please mention it in the reviews. I love the feedback I'm getting from you guys, so don't stop. I'll be commenting reviews I get from both aff. and ff. to make things simpler:

_**Lokivanubis**_: we all know, Sasuke won't be happy with Naruto living with Aniki. I'm glad you reviewed more than once, it gives me a lot of confidence that people are actually reading the new chapters and enjoy them.

_**Sneakyfox**_: I'm glad your getting emotional with the story, I wanna make the readers really connect with Naruto.

_**Oddity**_: Thanks for the cookies, my favorite are chewy chocolate chips.

_**Tutsuy: **_Sorry about the cliffies, but you know deep down you love them ; )

--

It had been three hours since Naruto last saw Sasuke, and he was still wandering aimlessly around the mall. "It was now 9:30 and Naruto was freaking out. He didn't know his way back to the mansion and it looked like he'd have to walk. It wasn't the smartest idea, considering the numerous bags he was lugging around.

_' I can't just waste more time looking for this bastard. How the fuck didn't he realize that I wasn't behind him for three goddamn hours.' _Naruto continued to cursing Sasuke under his breath, when he realized that he was on his ass instead of walking. He was so distracted, he didn't see someone heading in his direction and the two collided in few seconds.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, didn't see you there. Are you alright?" Naruto peered upwards, dazed to see a familiar student, offering him his hand.

"You don't need to apologize, I should have been paying attention while I was walking." Naruto took the gracious hand, which pulled him to his feet. As much as Naruto hated apologizing to people, he knew he had to take responsibility. He did not want to make more enemies in high school.

" Lets just agree that we both should have been paying attention to our surroundings. I'm Neji, by the way." Neji offered Naruto his hand once again, but this time in order to greet him properly. "I've seen you around before...do you go to RU High?" Neji's question, did not surprise Naruto; however, it caused the teen to blush. Of course everyone knew of Neji; he was one of the popular kids in school and his family was almost as wealthy as the Uchihas. It was definitely unexpected for someone so high up on the social ladder to notice Naruto.

"Yeah, I go do RU, but I won't lie. I didn't think you even knew who I was." Naruto said this sheepishly that he just admitted that to one of the cutest guys in school.

Neji looked at Naruto with interest; he heard the rumors just like all the other students and was glad he did not listen to them. The boy he saw before him seemed so energetic, innocent... and so adorable, all at the same time.

Neji was extremely confident and never second guessed anything he said, even if it seemed that he was flirting. "Now, why wouldn't I know you, Naruto? Every time I see you in the hallway I have to stop myself from blatantly staring at you. I'm glad we finally got the opportunity to meet. Anyways, I'll guess that you just finish shopping because of all the bags you are carrying. Plus that outfit you're wearing must be new or I would have noticed you even sooner at school."

Naruto did not want to think too much about Neji's kind compliments even though his face was completely red. "I..I .. I did go shopping, I came here with Sasuke but he ditched me, so I'm on my own now." Openly admitting that Sasuke abandoned him made Naruto feel so pathetic about himself. He couldn't even look Neji in the eye when he explained that Sasuke was just helping him like a charity case because he was crashing at his older brother's house.

"Sasuke should not have ever left you, and don't think of yourself as a charity case. There's no shame in getting help every now and then. But you know, I am sorry to hear you got ditched like that; do you wanna hang out with me? I came here to drop off my cousin Hinata...so I'm on my own, too." Neji hated being at the mall alone; there was nothing to do—but maybe Naruto could think of something to make the time go by.

Naruto readily agreed to Neji's request, hoping that he could finally make a friend from RU.

--

Naruto and Neji spent the next two hours hanging out together, and it was awesome. Naruto definitely considered Neji as nicer than Sasuke. When the two hit the arcade, who knew that Neji, a straight A student, could rock DDR. He must have been challenged by six people, yet he still had enough stamina to beat them all. After all that sweating the teens stopped in at ColdStone for shakes, and then Neji was nice enough to offer Naruto a ride home.

"I think you make a left here... NO **its a right**!"

"Don't you know where you live?! I feel like we've been driving around in a maze." Neji couldn't help but tease Naruto since he didn't know the way back to Itachi's place.

I can't believe you just insulted my intelligence, but I'll prove you wrong, Neji...we WILL find Itachi's even if it takes 'til midnight! Plus I've only been there for 24 hours; that's not enough time to memorize a freakin' address.

It did take over a hour to get back to Itachi's, however it would have taken longer if Neji wasn't smart enough to called Itachi. Needless to say, Itachi was furious when he heard that Sasuke left me alone. I hope he won't blame me when we get back, but it's not like I anticipated him to leave me. When we finally pulled up to the driveway, I couldn't thank Neji enough, so I invited him inside. I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind; I mean, if it wasn't for Neji I could have be stranded at the mall for hours...maybe even 'til morning. As soon as I opened the door with my new house key, Itachi was there.

"Hey Itachi, I'm back."

"I'm glad you made it home safely, Naruto. Thank you, Neji, for bringing him, I can't believe Sasuke was so immature to leave him like that. Would you like anything?" Itachi was very calm while talking to the two, but Neji could pick up that he was beyond pissed at Sasuke.

"Oh, and Naruto…it would be good for you to memorize this address considering the fact that you are living here. Now I'm going to bed. Neji, you're invited to stay here as long as you like." With that said, Itachi made his way up the staircase to his bedroom.

"So what would you like to do, Neji? I could show you the new room Itachi hooked me up with, or we could watch a movie, or swim in the indoor pool, or..I don't know. What do you want to do?" Naruto was clearly as pumped and energized as he was in the morning; he didn't even realize it was past midnight.

"I don't know, Naruto, it's pretty late as it is. I should head home..." Neji trailed off as soon as he saw the look on Naruto's face. He looked as if he had just been slapped in the face, which killed Neji.

"Okay...maybe we could check out your room and watch a movie."

"Great! Follow me. The TV is on the ceiling, above the bed; you're gonna love it." Naruto sprinted up the stairs, too exicited to even notice if Neji was keeping up or not. After reaching the landing, Naruto sprung onto his bed and flopped down. '_This bed is so much more comfortable than my old one._'

"Neji, get over here. I wanna start the movie as soon as possible." Naruto started getting comfortable by getting under the covers and snuggling deep into the blankets. Neji appeared a second later, "I'm coming. So what movie are we watching, by the way?" Neji got under the blanket next to Naruto, only because the other teen practically dragged him under.

"Why don't we watch Cloverfield, I heard some people talking about it. So what do you say?"

"Sure, I haven't seen it before."

"Okay, great!" Naruto started the movie and quickly fast-forwarded through the previews.

--

The movie continued for an hour but no one was watching. Both Naruto and Neji had fallen asleep halfway into the movie. Soon after, the television went into sleep mode and the two teens sharing the bed didn't make any move to wake. Naruto snored softly as he turned onto his stomach to snuggle more deeply into his down pillow. However, as Naruto was fast asleep Neji was sweating profusely with a high fever. His skin was red, and his throat was starting to close up as he slept. Something was terribly wrong and if Neji didn't get medical attention soon then...

--

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading, hope you like this chapter. Please review and give lots of feedback! I would also like to give a big thanks to my beta: syarafire!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for an extremely late update, I know it has been months. Also I would like to apologize for spelling, grammar and weird wording from the previous chapters. I took the time to reread it, and realized the mistakes I made.

Don't forget to review after you read! : )

--

Naruto began to turn in his sleep; he was not having a nightmare but with his new bed he was subconsciously was advantage of the size_. 'How far can I roll before I fall off and wake from this drea.m?' _As Naruto continued to toss he was steady getting closer of Neji. In few seconds, Naruto was practically on top of the student, snuggling to what he probably thought was an oversized teddy bear.

…_I always wanted a huge teddy bear on my bed. You know the ones you win at carnival… yeAH!! THAT WOULD BE GREAT! Those are the best because then when you hug it, it's like you're actually hugging a real person. I wonder if this is how it would feel to hug my parents. Of course they would have hugged back, right? What if this is just my imagination and this is the last time I can hug anyone? Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden? And what am I hugging; I don't have a stuff teddy bear won from a carnival! _

Naruto eyes slowly peeled open, as he observed where he was. His eyes first went to the window, noting that it must be early morning. Then, Naruto focused in on the object he was hugging, Neji.

"Oh my God, Neji what's wrong??!!" Naruto was screaming because he was so afraid of what was wrong with Neji. His friend's head to bloated, red and sweaty.

" Neji…. Neji…?" Naruto was shaking Neji's shoulder trying to wake him, but the only response Naruto received was a very soft painful mourn.

Before anything worse could happen, Naruto jumped out of bed (landing badly on his left foot) and ran to Itachi's room. Naruto sprinted to the bedroom while bellowing, "ItaChI! Wake uP! HURRY!!!" Itachi heard the anxiety in Naruto's voice before his little "foster child" could even reach his room, and met him in the hallway wearing his boxers.

"What's wrong, why are you so scared?" Itachi did not expect drama so soon. He was 99% sure that the security system had not failed, he did not smell smoke, and clearly no natural disaster was tearing the house down. What could Naruto possibly be worked up about? Despite Itachi's confidence that nothing was wrong, Naruto's face convinced him that there was a serious crisis at hand.

Naruto stopped sharply in front of Itach, while trying to catch his breath. " Neji, needs… a doctor. He's…. sick … .or something." Naruto eyes started to overflow with tears, with worry for Neji. _'It's not possibly that I'm the cause of Neji's ill, is it?'_

As Naruto continued to ponder if he was the cause of Neji's condition, Itachi was by the Hyuga's side. Itachi did not need a MD to know that if Neji's did not see a doctor he would die. He could most defiantly die this morning.

"Hold on Neji, I'm going to get help." Itachi reached for his cell phone and proceeded to call 911.

_" 911, please state your emergency"_

_" I need an ambulance, qUIcKly!! I live at 274 Hemion Road." _

_" Help will be there shortly. What is the situation?"_

_" My friend's face is bloated, red and there's sweat everywhere. He's not waking up!!!" _

_"This sounds like an allergic reaction and he is probably in shock right now. Do _

_not move him! The loss of consciousness is due to a dangerously low blood pressure."_

"_What can I do then?" _Itachi was trying very hard to keep his voice calm. He

could not believe that he unknowing endangered this child's life. What if Naruto

was lying in from of him, having a hard time to breath_._

"_Do you have an epipen?"_

"_I think so; it might be in my first aid-kit." _

"_Go get the epipen as quickly as you can and stay on the line." _

Itachi was afraid to leave Neji alone, so he ran back down the hallway looking for Naruto. After a few seconds, Itachi found Naruto crying with his back against the wall. The blond was seriously shaking uncontrollably with grief.

Itachi roughly pulled Naruto to his feet. "Naruto, you need to pull yourself together. No, Neji needs you. Do you hear me? I have to go get the first aid kit, go to Neji's room…NARUTO NOW!!!" Naruto readily snapped out of his daze when Itachi yelled in his face. "Now, wait for me in your room." Without talking, Naruto ran like a blur to his room, praying that Neji was not worse.

" Neji, I'm here. Don't worry I'm not going to leave you." Naruto gently took Neji's hand into his, patting it gently. What seemed like long minutes to Naruto was actually a few seconds. Itachi came back swiftly into the room with the epipen.

"I…_have… the.. epipen! What do I.. do_." Itachi barely had time to catch his breath.

"_Okay, take off the grey activation cap, then hold the black tip near your friend's outer thigh and gently but FIRMLY sink and jab the black tip into the outer thigh. You got that_"

_"Yeah, it's in. How long do I hold it for?"_ Perspiration was forming on Itachi's brow. He was in deep concentration, trying to be as carefully and precise as he could.

_"Hold the epipen firmly in the thigh for several seconds. Then massage the area for several more seconds. _

_"…Wow! I think its working, the swelling is going down." _As Itachi and Naruto watched the rapid effect of the epipen, the door bell rang.

"_The ambulance is here, thanks bye_." Itachi hanged up in a hast, leaving Neji with Naruto so he could let the medics in.

As the redness of Neji's face began to fade, Naruto squeezed his hand even harder. "Everything is going to be alright Neji. The ambulance is here, you'll be fine before you know it."

Taking the steps two at a time, three paramedics rushed into Naruto's room. When Naruto heard the stomping footsteps he reluctantly let go of Neji's hand and stood to the side of the room. He did not want be in the way, as the paramedics did their job trying to save his friend. Coming into the room after the paramedics, Itachi stood to the side with Naruto. For the two of them, this was an out of the body experience. In any minute, Neji could die… actually die right in front of them and they could do nothing about it. Setting their bags down two of the paramedics strapped Neji onto to a stretcher as the third one checked his pulse.

As he checked the teen's pulse, the paramedic asked Itachi a few questions while he stood still in the corner. "So you administer the epipen into the right thigh?" "That's right." The medic's face turned to a painful look of concern as he said, "His pulse is extremely low; he needs to get to the hospital NOW!"

Carefully the medics carried Neji while on the stretcher down the staircase, as Naruto and Itachi slowly followed behind. When the whole group was outside, one of the paramedic turned towards Itachi and Naruto.

"There's room for one of you guys to ride with us to the hospital, or if you want you can meet us there."

Itachi met Naruto's gaze. "Umm… Naruto I think it would be best if you rode with Neji. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Naruto softly replied with uncertainty, "I...I… don't want to mess anything up."

"You won't. Plus I have to call Neji's family, they must worry. Now go."

Naruto hoped in to the ambulance after the quick conversation with Itachi. While Naruto sat by Neij's side he could not help but to take his friend's right hand into his own again.

The back doors to the bus slammed shut and the driver pulled away from 274 Hemion Road. The loud sirens were annoying and irritating, for sure waking up the neighbors. Itachi watched the ambulance sped down the street and turn off before he reached for his cell phone once again. The Uchiha and Hyuga family were associated through their business, but nothing else. Itachi hoped that Mr. Hyuga would not take the unfortunate incident personal. Pale fingers swiftly flew over the keypad, typing in Mr. Hyuga's business number.

_Ring… Ring…. Ring_

A stern voice picked up. _"Hyuga."_

"_Mr. Hyuga, this is Itachi Uchila. I am sorry for calling you this early but it's your son." _

"_Where is my nephew, Itachi? He did not come home last night."_ The senior Hyuga tried to hide the worry in his voice. His wife and he have raised Neji to be responsible, and he had never stayed out so late without checking in first.

"_There is not enough time to explain now. He was just carried away from my house in an ambulance to the hospital. I will meet you there, and explain everything."_

A winter in Alaska could not be as crisp as the senior executive's voice was when he talked to Itachi, _"You had better Uchila. If my nephew is hurt I __**will**__ hold you responsible. That is not a threat, but a promise and you of all people should know that I keep my promise."_

With that Neji's Uncle hanged up on Itachi, rushing to his car to get to the hospital.

As dreadful as the morning was now, Itachi did not want to revisit the past and think of the promise Sr. Hyuga had carried out two years ago.

--

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. I was not going to continue the story, but then thought against it. I did change the storyline slightly which is noted in the previous chapter. Naruto was molested not raped. It may not seem like a big difference to some readers, but for my vision for future chapters I had to make the change.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please review with feedbacks and suggestions. Also I would like to apologize for any spelling/grammar error that you may come across, I did my best.

-Thanks again,

FoxxyRed 3


End file.
